Sweet, sweet Jane
by Blair Boo
Summary: Grissom faces the terrible fact of almost having lost the woman of his life. One-shot.


_N/A:_ _This fic came out of nowhere. I was, as usually, wondering about GSR and this scene seemed likely to happen. So I wrote it. I hope you like it. Reviews are welcomed. Obviously, and unfortunately, none of the characters is mine._

 _A lot of kisses to Gabe, who translated this fic from Portuguese to English. Love u!_

* * *

 **Sweet Jane**

Grissom adjusted the glasses over his nose and read the last lines of the document that was in his hands. A minute later, he dropped the pages on the desk and blue-penciled some words, replacing them with others. Years and years preparing and dispatching documents had made him an expert on reports.

He took off his glasses and, with his index finger and thumb, began to rub a spot that started to throb between his eyes. Too much work, too little rest. That was the problem. He needed to stop bringing the lab to his house. He already spent most of his day living in it, it was nothing but fair to dedicate some hours to himself.

And to Sara.

Leaving his glasses on the desk, Grissom watched her.

Sara was behind his kitchen station. With fluid movements, she cut something that was out of his sight. _Cowboy Junkies_ was playing low on the radio and she hummed it while moving around. _Sweet Jane._ One of her favorites.

Sara took a piece of what she was cutting into her mouth and tasted it. She nodded, as if she approved it, and turned her back to him, filling a steaming pan.

She was relaxed in a way he had not seen for a while. The worry lines that used to stay on her forehead had disappeared, and she was smiling again. Grissom sighed and a little trace of despair went all through him.

He almost lost her.

Sara almost died in the hands of Natalie Daves and left him alone forever. And he didn't know what could have happened with his sanity if she had died in that day, in the desert.

Almost two months had gone by and he still could see in her the shadows of that day.

The skin of Sara's face, chest and arms had a darker shade than the rest of her body, as a result of the full exposition she suffered from the sun. On her right knee, there was a thin scar, probably caused by a sharp rock. Under her chin, she showed yet another scar, almost invisible, but it was there and would not disappear.

He watched as she stretched herself a little to catch a pot, and he almost felt the pain that passed through her. Grissom knew the left side of her body still protested when she overstrained, and her arm at the same side that had just left the plaster was still reluctant to obey.

\- Do you need help? – He asked as he saw her forcing her arm upwards.

\- No, it's okay. – She looked over her shoulder, smiling at him, and achieved the goal of picking up the pot.

She put it on the sink and continued to hum.

\- _Waited for Jimmy down in the alley, waited there for him to come back home…_

He closed his eyes for a minute, and images of her laying unconscious in a hospital bed for hours made him tremble.

That was the worst night of his life. Being there, beside her, without knowing exactly what could happen. Without knowing what to do. Sara was in a state of shock. Her body was extremely mistreated, and her mind was inflicted with the horror of an almost certain death. She survived, the doctor said. She was weak, but she was a strong woman and would recover soon.

Nevertheless, he stayed beside her bed until the moment she opened her eyes and called his name. Almost inaudibly, but it was his name.

And, in that moment, he swore once more that she would be a priority in his life. Grissom could not risk almost losing her again. She was too important. His job was his life, but she… She was a part of him.

Leaving all work for later, Grissom stood up and walked in her direction. Hank, that was lying above his feet, faithfully following him.

He walked around the kitchen station and stopped beside Sara. She was wearing one of his shirts with loose pants he realized were her favorite to stay at home. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, and her feet were bare. Her clean scent was mixed with the scent of the spices over the station.

\- Taste it. – She offered him a spoon with a steaming broth that smelled like heaven.

\- Perfect.

She gave him one of her quick and bright smiles.

\- Tomorrow is your turn.

\- I cannot wait. – He winked at her.

She turned her attention back to the pan, but she was stopped by him who softly put his hands over Sara's shoulders, turning her to face him. Her surprised eyes looked at him.

Gently, Grissom traced a path with his index finger over her collarbone, going up through her neck and resting over the little scar under her chin that now was a part of her.

\- I love you. – He said.

He kissed her forehead and then her lips, softly, as a caress. Afterwards, slowly, he turned around and walked back to his desk, leaving a stunned Sara behind him.

Some things, when true, were easy to say when you learned the good it could make.

That was one of them.

 **The end**


End file.
